Nyanyian Dandelion
by Gin and Amaya
Summary: Tentang rasa suka dan sayang seorang gadis yang hanya bisa dipendamnya dalam diam dan kesunyian/ Special fic for Gin Birthday/ DLDR


Title: **_Nyanyian Dandelion_**

Type: **_Oneshot_**

Genre: **_Poetry/ Angst_**

Rating: **_T_**

Disclaimer: **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

.

Pria Elangku…

Apakah engkau pernah menyadari kehadiranku?

Apakah engkau pernah menyadari keberadaanku?

Apakah engkau pernah menyadari adanya satu hati yang kusimpan untukmu?

Mungkin kau memang tak pernah tahu tentang aku.

Inilah aku…

Aku yang hanya bisa mengagumimu dari sudut yang tak terlihat.

Aku yang hanya berani mengagumimu dalam diam.

Aku yang hanya berani menyenandungkan rinduku laksana _**nyanyi sunyi seorang bisu**_.

Meskipun kau tak akan pernah tahu, selalu ada kagum dan rindu yang kusimpan hanya untukmu.

Untukmu… yang memang tak pernah tahu tentang diriku.

.

Pria Elangku…

Betapa letih aku berjalan menyusuri jejak kepak tinggi sayap-sayapmu yang hanya laksana bayang-bayang.

Bayang-bayang yang selalu kurindukan.

Bayang-bayang yang hanya berani kuangankan.

Bayang-bayang… yang selamanya hanya akan tetap menjadi sebuah bayang.

Bayang-bayang yang begitu indah…

Menggoda…

Namun tetap tak akan pernah bisa terwujud dalam nyata.

Kau tetap begitu jauh.

Tak tersentuh.

.

Pria Elangku…

Kau tahu?

Betapa sering aku menangis sendiri, karena tak mampu menahan sengatan rasa cemburu.

Cemburu pada mentari pagi yang bisa mencium lembut keningmu.

Cemburu pada angin yang bisa membelai lembut helaian rambut perakmu.

Cemburu pada purnama yang bisa menerangi malam gelapmu.

Cemburu pada bintang yang bisa menemani lamun sendirimu.

Cemburu pada angin malam yang bisa bersenandung rindu saat mengantarmu terlelap dalam tidurmu.

Aku cemburu…

.

Pria Elangku…

Kau mungkin tak akan pernah tahu.

Betapa sering seuntai senyum bermain di bibirku saat ku diam-diam mencuri pandang ke arahmu.

Kau mungkin tak akan pernah tahu.

Betapa sering jantung ini berdetak begitu kencang setiap melihat senyum manis tersungging di sudut bibirmu.

Kau mungkin tak akan pernah tahu.

Betapa sering kupu-kupu menggelepar beterbangan di perutku setiap aku mendengar derai tawamu.

Tapi aku sadar.

Bahwa senyummu, tawamu, bukan untukku…

Tapi untuknya.

Untuk ia yang selalu ada di sampingmu.

Kau juga pasti tak akan pernah tahu

Betapa kini senyumku bermetamorfosa menjadi senyum sedih, seiring air asam yang melumuri dan membasuh hatiku.

Hati yang dipenuhi luka terbuka, berdarah, dan menganga.

Perih…

Aku sadar…

Hatiku kini sudah tak lagi utuh.

Terkoyak-koyak menjadi serpihan-serpihan yang terabaikan oleh sang waktu.

.

Pria Elangku…

Aku pernah mencoba melupakanmu.

Aku pernah mencoba membunuh rasa yang hadir ini walau begitu sakit terasa.

Tapi aku tak pernah bisa.

Aku tak pernah mampu melakukannya.

Semakin aku jauh berlari darimu, semakin dekat bayangmu hadir menghantui malam-malam sepiku yang panjang dan seakan tak pernah berujung.

Aku yang terus mengingatmu dalam deraian air mata, sementara kau mungkin tengah menghabiskan malam-malammu bersama dengannya.

Hatiku semakin terobek-robek.

Hingga semakin berdarah-darah dan kini mulai bernanah.

.

Pria Elangku…

Salahkah aku jika aku tetap tak mampu melupakanmu?

Salahkah aku jika aku tetap mengagumimu?

Salahkah aku jika aku tetap menyimpan rasa dan angan untukmu?

Aku mohon…

Izinkan aku untuk tetap memelihara satu hati ini untukmu.

Aku berjanji…

Aku hanya akan menatapmu dari sudut terjauh.

Aku tak akan mengganggumu.

Dan aku tak akan mengganggunya.

Aku sadar aku siapa.

Aku hanyalah seekor pungguk buruk rupa yang merana merindukan sang rembulan.

Aku sadar arti diriku dibanding dengannya.

Aku hanyalah laksana sebatang dandelion tak berharga yang terhampar di antara ribuan rumput kering di padang savanna.

Dandelion yang tak akan pernah bisa disandingkan dengan sekuntum anggrek bulan yang jelita.

.

Pria Elangku…

Aku letih.

Aku menyerah.

Bukan… bukan menyerah untuk menyayangimu.

Aku tak pernah menyerah dalam hal itu.

Aku hanya menyerah dalam letih dan sepiku.

Aku sudah berjuang sekuat aku mampu.

Tapi aku tahu batas akhirku telah tiba.

Aku harus pergi.

Jauh… jauh dan tak akan pernah kembali.

Ke tempat dimana tak ada lagi rasa sunyi dan sakit yang terasa.

.

Pria Elangku…

Jaga dirimu baik-baik.

Waktuku telah tiba.

Tapi… sebelum aku pergi.

Izinkan untuk yang terakhir kali.

Aku mengungkapkan semua yang terpendam di dalam hati ini.

Kakashi…

_Aishiteru…_

**-oOo- OWARI –oOo-**

_Spesial Fic for My Beloved, Ryuki Kouro._

_Happy Born day Sayang *peyuk*_

_Semoga Allah menyayangimu selalu._

_Aamiin…_

_Ditunggu Traktirannya yaaaaaa~ Abang *kecup-kecup*_

**_03062014_**

**_._**

Glosarium :

Nyanyi sunyi seorang bisu adalah satu-satunya tulisan non fiksi dari Pramoedya Ananta Toer.


End file.
